You're Not Too Bad Yourself
by JustAnotherHuman
Summary: Santana comes over at Finn's one night and we all know something's gonna go down between them. I suck at summaries but what's inside is pretty good :


Finn was nervous, like. really, on the verge of a heart attack, kind of nervous. Santana and him started going out as a couple just 3 days ago and she was gonna come over to his house. Thoughts were going through his head like waves on a raging sea. But then he heard a knock on the door and he just got more nervous.

Who are we kidding, he was scared _shitless_.

He composed himself pathetically for a few seconds before running to the door and opening it, to reveal a stunning Santana Lopez, in normal casual clothes with her hair down.

_Gosh she looks beautiful.._

"Hey Tana." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her slowly, pulling her inside.

"Hey Finn." She smiled up at him. He closed the door behind them and he led her down on the couch.

It wasn't after a few minutes of talking, she just attacked his lips with hers, but he was no one to complain to a hot make out session with her. Besides, if he interfered, she would have killed him.

Santana moves her lips to his neck, biting it once before leaving kisses. She pulls back a bit just long enough to pull his shirt over his head. Finn tugs on her shirt and lifts it up to pull it over her. But before everything he kissed her softly and took one of her hands in his. Santana looks at their interlocked hands for a minute and then turns back to him smiling. She runs her free hand through his hair, resting at the back of his neck to play with the hair back their and continues to kiss him. He breaks the kiss off shortly to pulls Santana's shirt over her head. He runs the other hand down Santana's arm and starts kissing her again. She bites his bottom lip, running her fingertips down his back gently. She takes her other hand out of his and reaches down to unbuckle his belt, moving her kisses to his neck again. Finn suddenly gets goose bumps with her touch and moves his hands slowly to her back to remove her bra off. She lifts herself up a little and wraps her arms around his neck, giving him access to the clasp so he can remove it. She keeps kissing his neck, moving to his earlobe every now and then and nibbling on it. He finally unhooks it and lets it slide off her. He puts one hand on her back and lays her back down gently. He groans at the feel of her nibbling on his earlobe and tries to ignore the instant hard on he's getting. She giggled a little as she felt him against her leg and brought her hand back down to his belt, pulling it off in one quick motion. She unbuttoned them and started to pull at them, indicating that she wanted them off of him and now, so he kicks his pants off, taking them off with his shoes as he starts fumbling with Santana's pants. Santana laughs a little and tells him with her voice a little hoarse," I guess we're getting a little eager." She kisses him again as he works on her jeans. "You made me like this.", Finn shot back. He laughs a bit and successfully unbuttons her jeans pulling them down with one quick motion. Damn Hudson," she looked impressed as she watched him throw her jeans aside. She grinned and brought his lips to her again, using her leg to rub his hard on a little.

_**Damn..**_

Finn groans as she rubs his hard on with her leg. He tugs on her panties slowly in a desperate manner. Santana just grins and grabs his hands, helping him pull her panties off, not breaking eye contact the whole time. Finn starts getting nervous but he eventually got his own boxers off. He knows it's not their first time but she actually means a lot to her now. He leans down to kiss her softly before lowering himself near her entrance. Santana could tell he was a little nervous, so she leans up to his ear and whispers," I want you Finn. Don't be nervous." Finally, he nods softly and enters her halfway. He puts one hand on the side of the couch for support as he thrusts in fully into her. She sighs and throws her head back as he continues to thrust inside. She wraps her legs around his waist allowing him to go deeper. He starts going deeper and starts thrusting softly. She bites her lip and runs her hands down his chest, leaving a few scratch marks. Finn plunges his head down and starts kissing her neck slowly as he continues to thrust softly. She lets out a quiet moan and starts bringing her hips to meet his with each thrust as she whispers, "Faster Finn." He starts thrusting faster and brings one hand down to swipe his thumb on her clit.

Santana grabs his hips and grips them hard as he continues to rub her clit, making all the sensations ten times better, "Oh God, don't stop." She leans up and starts to leave kisses on his chest, trying to leave one between each thrust.

Finn starts rubbing on her clit in circles as he starts thrusting harder and faster.

Santana whimpers at the feeling, "God Finn I'm so close." She brings a hand down and starts to stimulate his balls, and tries to meet his hips so he can go deeper. He starts to hit her g spot and she cries out bringing her hands to his shoulders and digging her nails into them. Finn groans feeling himself getting closer. He knows he must have hit _THAT _spot so he tries to get in deeper and to continue to thrust hard in there. She feels the familiar sensation come over her as he continues to hit her g spot over and over," Oh, God, I'm coming." She feels herself tighten around him as she comes, crying out his name in ecstasy. The feel of her tightening around him made him come over his climax too. "God Santana!" He pants heavily as he slows the thrusting down.

"Holy shit Hudson, you've learned some new things." Her breathing was labored as she laid back against the couch. He laughs and slowly pulls out of her. "I didn't even know I had it in me." He grins proudly and kisses her nose. She giggles and kisses him softly," So much better baby." He kisses her back softly, thoughts running overboard in his head. "I love you." He suddenly blurts it out knowing he's wanted to say that to her in pretty much a long time.

"Wow," her smile drops a little and she bites her lip," I um...thank you?" She sighs and sits up, feeling way overexposed in such an awkward moment. "I mean...I didn't mean to say...you just caught me by surprise." He closes his eyes and thinks he's so stupid for saying that so early. "Sorry..."

"No," she instantly feels bad and lays a hand on his shoulder," Don't be. It was incredibly sweet and probably the first I've ever heard it from someone in that way. You know me...I'm just not ready to say it." Finn just breathes deeply and opens his eyes again and looks at her, "I just wanted to get that off my mind. I've been wanting to say that in a while now.. And I mean it, Santana, I really mean it." Santana stares at him for a minute before kissing him gently," I'm sorry, and thank you. You're so sweet." He smiles a bit into the kiss and wraps his arm around her. "It's alright."

She stares into his eyes a bit, running her thumb over his lips gently, and stands. She grabs his shirt and boxers and slips them on," I'm going to cook you something now. What's your favorite?"

You cook?" He smiles and puts his pants on. "I can eat anything, seriously."

"Of course I cook. My specialty is Mac and cheese," she laughs," Ok so I'm not the best cook, but I can cook up a mean omelet if you have the stuff to make 'em?" He laughs and walks up to her "Go ahead, use anything you need. My mom just went to the grocery yesterday so we pretty much have everything you'll need." She smiles and pecks him on the lips before walking into the kitchen and rummaging through the fridge for the ingredients.

Finn walks in the kitchen and sits on the counter, watching her. She grabs everything and sets it on the counter and then grabs a pan," You like tomatoes?"

"Yeah. Like I said, I can eat anything you set on my plate." He laughs a bit and continues to watch her move around the kitchen. She giggled, patting his stomach, and then moving back to the stove to mix everything together.

He smiles at her.

Damn, she's just so fucking adorable, that no one will believe that this is the same Santana they see in school. He finally notices that he was staring at her but he just couldn't help it.

Santana was paying attention to the pan in front of her but turned her head a few times to see him watching her intently," What?" She was feeling a little nervous now. "You're so cute." he shakes his head "No, you're fucking adorable." He grins and shrugs. She's a little surprised but doesn't show it as she turns back tot he pan," I know I am, but thanks for reassuring me." Finn shakes his head and chuckles lightly, seeing how much pride she has.

Santana finishes the omelet and grabs a plate to fix for Finn. She hands him the plate and a fork and smile, turning the stove off, "Dig in." He looked at her before taking a bite. "This is good." He grins at her and takes a piece with the fork and brings it to her lips for her to eat. She smiles and takes a bite, "Hmm I'm a damn good omelet maker." Finn nods and answers, "Yes you are." He laughs and continues eating.

"I'm glad you like it," she starts to clean up as he continues eating. "Leave it there. I'll clean it up later." he smiles and takes her hand to stop her from cleaning. "Oh, ok," she smiles and drops the pan into the sink, "Now what?" Finn shrugs and finishes eating "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," she wraps her arms around her waist," All I know is I'm comfy in your boxers." He smiles at her, clearly amused "Why don't we just watch some tv in my room?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Alright." he smiles at her again and takes her hand and leads her upstairs to his room. She allows him to lead her to the bedroom and lays down next to him on the bed, snuggling close to him. He puts his arm around her shoulders and pulls her closer to him before taking the tv remote and giving it to her.

Santana smiles and flips through the channels, landing on Family Guy," You cool with this?"

"Yeah", he smiles "It's one of the shows I actually watch."

"Me too. I love Stewie, he's my fave."

"Yeah, mine too." She grins at him and kisses his shoulder before turning to the tv. He smiles and continues watching, rubbing soft circles on Santana's back with his thumb She closes her eyes, loving this, "You're pretty amazing Hudson." He grins and kisses her forehead, "Thanks. You're not bad yourself."

* * *

This was from a Tumblr Roleplay :P I play as Finn on that one My first M rated fic. Sorry for the typos and wrong spelling I edited this late at night.

And yes, Fuinn IS my OTP, but Fintana sounds good too :D


End file.
